


A Story of a Rose

by Heyimsilverrr



Series: Rose Tyler Saga [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose got back before the rift closed?<br/>This is the story of Rose and how she can live forever. That may sound amazing thinking you can stay with the one person you love the most. Its isnt.<br/>But this is her story on how she was part of someone special all of his life and how she learned who she truly is.<br/>Will she be able to handle the truth that lies with her?<br/>-=+=-<br/>Welcome to my first Fanfic. I am sorry if I have used the wrong facts and such. Just remember this is a fictional story. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment.<br/>-=+=-<br/>All characters besides the ones I have made belong to the the wonderful BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ He came back leaning in the doorway making himself look bigger than the small box that is much bigger on the inside. _

_ “By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?” He says looking so serious and spinning  back so that he can walk back in the console room. I can see a slight smile on his face as I turn to my boyfriend Mickey. _

_ “Thanks.” I whisper to him not the slightest bit upset that I am leaving him for a man that looks to be forty years old and a blue box to travel all of space and time. _

_ “Thanks for what?” He asks completely confused and dazed that the box is sitting there yet again. _

_ “Exactly.” I smile and kiss him quick on the corner of his mouth. I pull back with a smile and run for the strange box that is bigger on the inside. _

It has been exactly one year today that he stole me away to the stars,  _ and my heart _ . The day he told me he had a time machine, the day he said his first word to me that I most likely will never forget, that tiny word, that such simple three lettered word.  _ Run _ .

But now I sit on the jump seat that overlooks the console room, watching him as he goes about the Tardis talking a mile a minute about a strange small planet named Darillium and how there is these two towers that sing in the wind. I smile and nod my head and try to keep up with what he is saying but instead just watch him. Over the year I will admit to myself that I started to develope feelings for this weird alien manchild, this nine hundred and something machild. But sometimes on occasions like this makes me fall in love even deeper than I am for him. Just the way his face lights up when he is talking about something he is so passionate about makes me melt on the inside.

But the days he is sad and doesn't want to talk but tries to keep me happy is the one thing I fell for. It's not his good looks and believe me when I say he is good looking. Or how he communicates even to the least intelligent being in the universe making them feel special. No it's more smaller than that, something a normal person does not look for in a person or alien nevertheless. He cares about you more than himself, he doesn't care if he gets hurt as long as he can protect you or if it's too late those who you love. But it's also those days that he lets me help him, lets me try to understand what is going on in that big dusty head of his. Its those days he would cry and hug my stomach as we both lay in bed after one of his nightmares that he would never admit he has. It’s those days that I fell in love with. 

“So what do you-, Rose?” He says snapping his fingers in my face waking me out of my tiny daydream.

I blink a couple times and look at the face that looks so amused and curious at the same time if that were possible. “Yes?” I ask giving an airy laugh trying to look like I was paying attention, which I clearly was trying.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to see the Singing Towers of Darillium for our one year of friendship.” He says with a smile, practically dancing out of his sandshoes.

I shake my head at how excited he is. “Sure why not, but will there be dancing?” I ask him. The only reason I ask is because not only a month ago me not knowing wore heels and found out that we were going to a club. Well I ended up being tossed over the Doctor's shoulder as he made our way back to the Tardis laughing like an idiot he is. 

“Yes, so please wear flats don't want to carry you again.” He says with a smile then he adds “Also please dress nice.” He says with a smile that reaches the corners of his eyes.

I laugh and hop up from the seat making it bounce and pain shoot up my leg for landing on the grating floor wrong. “Aye Aye captain.” I laugh and kiss his cheek leaving for my room in hopes I can find a nice dress to wear.

Maybe I will go for a simple black dress, and gold accessories. No maybe not, I groan on the inside and push open the door. Or at least try to when the Tardis won't let me open it but instead opens another door across the hallway. I shrug my shoulders and go into that room and notice a dress is laid out on the bed. A simple Black Dress that reaches down to the floor and a silver shaw. I mentally thank her and throw my old clothes on the ground. Just as my dress is on and I am putting makeup on I hear a knock on the door.

“Come in!” yell as I twist my hair up in the best updo I can provide. I watch him in the mirror as he face goes slack for a second. 

I look at him and notice he is wearing a black suit with a black bow tie. He flops on the bed that most likely has never been used and close his eyes.

As I put on my earrings he starts talking about the place we are going. “Oh Rose you are going to love it, I never been there either so it's my first time too.” He laughs.

“Then how do you know I am going to like it?” I ask turning to face him.

He looks at me straight in the face and jumps up from the bed grabbing my face in his big hands making me laugh. “Do you underestimate me Rose Tyler?” he says with such a serious tone making it close to impossible to not take him serious.

“Maybe.” I whisper as he rolls his eyes and drop his hands leaving one out for me take.

I take his hand and smile as he leads me out into the infinite hall that I got lost in a couple times when I first came aboard. I watch him as he swings our hand in between us and bounces with every step he takes generally excited to see these singing towers, but I am excited that he is, for he has seen everything else. He starts talking about how tomorrow we should go visit my mum and how I can wash my month worth of clothes as we lay around and take a lazy day. I agree as we walk into the console room and I go to the railing and lean on it as he starts to flip levers and push buttons. When the shuddering stops he looks me with a smile.

“Shall we Ms. Tyler?” he says holding out his arm for me to take.

“I would love to Mr. Doctor.” I laugh at the sounding of his name and how ridiculous he acted. 

We both walk out to a reception area where a female with brown skin waits at a podium surrounded by golden leaves, light brown trees and lights weaving in and out of the branches making it look like a dream. We both walk up and the Doctor smiles and takes out his psychic paper out, while looking down at me with his eyes twinkling in the string lights.

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Smith please follow me.” The women says as I look at the Doctor with a shocked face as he shrugs walking behind her.

She leads us down a long twisting hallway making our way to a balcony as a man who has gray hair and a woman with blond hair afro like hair walk past us. The man looks at me with sad eyes and looks back at the women at his side. I stop and watch them go wondering where I have met him before, he just looks so familiar. Almost too familiar for my liking.

“Rose are you okay?” The Doctor whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine, not bothering looking at the man.

“Yeah it's just that man seemed so familiar, I swear I met him before.” I answer back not looking at the Doctor, but looking at the man as he turns the corner with the women next to him.

“That happens sometimes Rose, as being a Time Traveler you see many faces and that's your brains way of keeping up.”

He places his hand on my back and guides me away and makes me pay attention to our surroundings. Once we get to our destination I gasp at the beauty of the scene splayed out before me. I walk ahead and lean on the rail listening to the beautiful music that goes through the wind. 

“Do you like it?” He asks following the motions I just did.

“I love it.” I whisper trying to not disturb the melody in the air.

“Then Rose Tyler may I have this dance?” He asks standing up straight holding out his hand.

I look at him and laugh standing up too. “I thought you would never ask.” and that's when he twirls me into his arms.

We both laugh and dance like a couple would in a kitchen. But he is  much different than that, oh he isn't just like any bloke I have ever met. He twirls me and dips me down making me laugh even more and laughs with me, a genuine laugh and brings me back up. I place my head on his shoulder breathing in his smell, motor oil and cologne.

“Are you ever going to leave me?” he asks in a small quiet voice as we slowed down to a small side step dance. That simple question he is always asking me, maybe afraid that one day I will say yes.

“Never.” I reply with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch him look at the couple with blonde hair and brown hair dance to the music. He looks away from the couple with a pained look trying to look busy. Oh how I know that simple look, that sad  _ sad _ look. I wish I can run to him and yell that I am here with,  _ for you. _ That you don't need to cry no more. No more tears that we can't have  your forever because I am just like Jack, I am immortal like you. But instead I stand still and allow him to heal without me. Allow him a chance to find new friendships. I settle on just watching from afar, watching him struggle with a sense of healing of my sudden departure. 

His head pops up and he notices me, we both make eye contact and he starts coming towards me. But I disappeared into the crowd as he tries to look for me I watch him yet again, my sad Doctor. He stops and shakes his head like a bad thought, maybe he thought I was an illusion. Maybe that's a good thing. I walk up to the ginger that came here with him and whisper in her ear before she even has a chance to say anything.

“Take care of him, he is going to need it.” Then I leave but not to far. Close but not to close, just the way I need it to be.

Over the years I watch him grow happy, sad, sadder and saddest without a falter of a smile. I watch him lose those he learned to care for.

Martha Jones, defender of the Earth,  _ of mankind _ , the one that was turned into his best friend.

Donna Noble, the women who made the Doctor to see he was truly a good man on the out and the in.

I watch him change his face soon after Donna’s departure for a man she met along the way on their travels. The face I fell in love with turned into another young face with a big chin and floppy brown hair and green eyes you can just fall in love with. Watching his face turn with one last thought of me. I smile knowing he finally got over me, leaving me in his past. I take happiness in the thought that he won't care if I came back to Earth leaving me whole family behind. But one day I over hear at a small cafe as his new companion (Amy I think it is) and his truly were getting tea. She asked him what he takes in his tea and response was the same as mine “Two sugar one for sweetness and one for luck.” and laughs at the memory he most likely is having as she stares at him like a madman. But that small statement showed me he stills misses me and still cares for me still.

But that's not when my story ends or even starts.

No my story starts on one rainy night in cardiff. Me walking to the torchwood base to have a drink with my best mate Jack celebrating my 100th birthday. I walk in with smile illuminating my still young face as he picks me up swinging about.

“Hello Rosie, missed ya.” He says in his American accent. After all those years it never changed and yet again he doesn't talk to many people.

“Hello Capt. Jack.” I whisper back hugging him harder.

We both sit down at his very old metal desk that looked like it came from the 90s and drink of whiskey as we talk about the good old days with running for our lives and having a good laugh. That is until I see the tiny little machine (or what my past self would have said ‘Lump of Metal’) that I recognize as a time and space jumper. 

“How did you get that?” I ask him as he picks up the little clunk of metal that is no bigger than my fist.

“Alien that came here no more than 50 years ago, good people he was.” Jack says with a smile and a wink.

I roll my eyes and take it from him. “Does it still work?”

“Don't know, no one has big enough balls to use it. To be honest I won't ever time travel again, no offense to the doctor.” He says taking it back and placing it down.

After a tiny pause I look back at him and smile. “I think I know a volunteer, and she can do it right now.” I say to him with big eyes.

“No, is that what the Doctor would have wanted?” He says knowing that man still rests in my heart even if he bares a new face,  _ such a young face _ .

“He isn't here to protect me anymore Jack.” I whisper trying to keep the tears from spilling down my cheek.

“But I am here.” He says and turns away.

“Please just let me do it, then I will come right back.” I say with a smile.

He looks at me then the metal block that can travel you back and forth planet to planet, time to time. “Fine.” He says then places the block in my hand. “Be careful.” He says and kisses my forehead, it's almost like he is saying goodbye.

I press the button and I start twisting and turning falling in a black abyss of nothingness. After what feels like a lifetime I hear voices and a clatter in the distance then a curse. I open my eyes just a bit and notice a small light passing through the window. I move my hands to see I am in a big soft bed. The room smells of vanilla and jade perfumes making the air lift  _ almost lift  _ you into a calming state. I hear cough and open my eyes to see a woman with a red and gold dress and brown hair that is tightly weaved onto her head.

“You are a human with 21st century clothing and 53rd century travel, how?” she says making herself stand taller.

“I come from the 22nd century and my friend works for a foundation who hunts down aliens and well found this.”  I reply to her sitting up with a groan. My back cracks as I stretch, how long have I been out for?

She narrows her blue round eyes. “Very well, a change of clothing is on the chair to your right, I will be out in the hall.” She says turning making her whole dress shift around creating a small shift in the air.

“Um, excuse me if you don't mind me asking, but what planet am I on?” I ask standing up from the plush bed, moving my hair out of my face.

She looks at with a smile proud of her words so pure, clean and strong. “Gallifrey, of course.” She says leaving so  suddenly making her skirts billow out creating making it look like a bell.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand in shock, Gallifrey of all places in all of time and space the little metal box had to chose Gallifrey. I walk with careful steps to the other side of the bed to see if I can make an escape out the big window. But was to face that I was trapped in a tower with an abyss below me. I look out at the horizon with a stunned expression. The Doctor wasn't wrong, it is beautiful with the waters a royal blue, the sky a soft orange and the mountains and dirt a rich red. I can see a tiny forest on the edge of the horizon full of silver trees, and a mountain peak behind it. I turn my gaze back to the room and notice how golds, reds and oranges are woven into everything. As my gaze rests on the chair the women told me about, I see a plain dark red dress. No gold or gallifreyan writing like hers has. I take off my old clothing tug on the flowy red dress and admire myself in the small mirror. Now I know why they didn't give me gold, my hair shows more brightly than ever, almost making me look like the Bad Wolf. It's like the atmosphere is bring the golden colors out, making them look like pure gold.

With one last look in the mirror I walk out to see the women waiting for me. She stands up straight from leaning on the wall and starts walking down the long ornate hallway that kinda reminds me of the Doctors room. The tan walls with hand carved engravings and old paint peeling of making the place smell like a library full of dust filled books. I take a deep breath as I begin to ask her some questions.

“Where are we going?” I ask her trying to catch up whilst placing my hands behind my back.

“To the main council so they can talk to you and see why you are here and what they can do with you.” She says not sparing me a second glance, like I am some child. 

I was about to argue when a young man no older than 20 comes running around the corner with at least five books in his hands and his shirt untucked from his khakis. He has dirty blonde hair, deep royal eyes and a sprinkle of freckles across his high cheek bones. He is quite beautiful, maybe the most beautiful man I have ever seen if i was honest to myself.

“Doctor how many times do I have to tell you, no running in the hall. We are civilians not barn animals.” She says, to the man who is named The Doctor.

I stare in shock as he shoos her off with a laugh.

“But Ms. Evans, I have to get to the Master's quarters and give him these books because well we all know he is failing the physics calculations of the planet R-m274.” He says then looks at me and smiles. “And who might this be?” He asks in a flirtatious voice, holding out his hand and to top it was an award winning smile. I blush, not being able to help it before the women gets to say anything.

“It is none of your business Doctor, she will be leaving anyway. Now go on and help the Master with his studies.” Then she yells. “ And no running.” Just as he runs away from her laughing like a child playing games.

“Maybe he is just meant to run.” I whisper as she looks back down at me, making her ice blue eyes pierce into my my dull brown ones.

“Do you know him or of him?” She asks raising her thin manicured brow and continues to walk.

“In his future, my past.” I tell her making my voice clear that I don't want to talk anymore.

We both walk down the never ending hall then that seems to light it self with every step we take. I look out of the windows enjoying the horizons of the new world I never set foot on. I look down at the ground and see people at town markets and walking about the unknown. We both make it to a lift and walk in. She press the 900th floor and the little box zooms up making the outside blur into nothing but streaks of red and orange. When it stops the doors open revealing a large dark room with a table full of gallifreyan writing sprawled over it. At the head of the table there is middle aged man with a metal hand and other people surrounding him. He stands up and walks to me holding out his hand.

“Hello human girl.” He says in a displeased tone.

I shake his hand and stare him in the eye. “I have a name.” 

He lets go of my hand and goes back to sit down motioning me to follow suit. “Then humor me, what is the name of the human girl who fell on my planet.” He says with a smile and earning a couple laughs throughout the crowd.

“I chose not tell you, but instead maybe I will explain how I came to be here.” I smile  crossing my arms, back leaning back in the big wooden chair that is surprisingly comfortable.

He looks at me with an amused smile. “Then very well human, How did you  get here?”

“I took  Zeitreise (53rd century version) from my friend who took it from an alien who he made love with, then I pressed the big red button and poof I land here on this very martian like area.” I laugh at their faces and then add. “Oh and can I borrow a Tardis? I kinda promised my friend I will be back within 5 seconds his time and I am 90% positive the Zeitreise is fried for having to do such a long trip through space.”

All of their faces look so shocked and surprised but the boss man narrows his eyes. “Do you know how to travel in a Tardis?” 

“Yes matter of fact I do.” I laugh and stand up. I walk over and sit on the table next to the head guy. “Do you think you can provide me one?” 

“Go sit down we still need more information, specifically on how you are immortal.” He says as I stand up in total shock that he knows.

“Ho-” I try to ask as he holds up his hand.

“Sit down and tell me, how are you immortal?” He says in a serious tone meant for authority.

I walk back to my seat in defeat and look at him. “What do you want to know? All I know is that I can live forever.” I tell him leaving out how I sucked the Tardis inside me, then saved the doctor and in return he save me.

“We took samples of your blood when you were asleep, and guess what we found. Particles of a Tardis soul. So tell me, how does a human girl get ahold of a Tardis open it up and walk away from it.” He asks leaning back in his chair.

I fidget in my chair trying to find a way to get out of this room and try to find where they keep the Tardis’s. But every plan has a flaw like either getting killed, caught or put in prison. I stand up and look out to window and see the vast horizons. Little villages peeping up here and there. No wonder why the Doctor loved his home so much, it is truly beautiful. 

“A friend of mine was in trouble.” I began. “We were in trouble so he tricked me into the Tardis to save my life, but I wouldn't accept it so I opened the middle of the Tardis and took in the soul and saved him, but the Tardis soul was frying my brain and he saved me making him regenerate not knowing the soul of his Tardis made me immortal.” I tell them my small story with a couple of tears falling down my cheeks.

“Who is this friend of yours?” He asks.

“A Time Lord.”

“Yes we know that, but who?” He asks.

“No one of import.”

There was a long pause before anyone spoke just noticing the little human girl is crying. An emotion only expressed in children or those who lost a loved on Gallifrey. But this human girl who has no name continues to cry for the Time Lord she saved.

“Another question. Were you guys intimate?” He asks leaning forward.

“Why do you want to know if we were or not?” I ask dumbfounded.

“It's a law of gallifrey that a Time Lord can't be intimate with a human or alien at that fact.”

“No we were not.” I lie through my teeth, not looking at them. My tears stopped and they started to dry when he talks again.

“Sit down so we can discuss on what we can do with you.” The man says showing no emotion in his voice.

“Just talk to me like this, I kinda like the view of the mountains from here.” I whisper.

“Since you are obviously intelligent and you have the gift of immortality, would you like to stay on my planet?” He asks.

“And do what?” I ask him turning around from the view and look him dead on in the eyes. “And. Do. What?” I ask my blood start to boil.

“Become a Time Lord, well Time Lady if you want to be technical.” He says waving his hand looking bored.

I stand frigid not knowing how to react. “Do I get a choice in the matter?” I ask for what feels like hours.

“Afraid not, we can't just let an immortal run around the universe untamed.” He says almost like he pitied me.

“Are you calling me an animal? You know what I don't care, once I become a Time Lady I will you and this godforsaken planet and you can shove it.” I whisper angrily walking to the lift. As the doors begin to close I make myself stand tall and strong. But as soon as they close I fall apart. 

All of those years of no crying, watching the one I loved most fall in love and move further from me. You would have thought I would fall apart at that but no it has to be because I am forced to stay on this stupid red planet. The door finally opens to the floor I on before I got my prison sentence, before I found that I will be stuck here for who knows how long. But I do the only thing that makes sense in my mind at this moment,  _ I start to run _ . I don't know where but I run or how long I run for. 

I find doors that lead outside and the next minute I find myself heaving in a patch of silver flowers that smell like lavender and roses mixed into one. For my hundred years in this universe you would have thought that I, Rose Tyler would be stronger than this. I mean I have seen many horrors in my lifetime. I have seen gore and battles. Some for the good and some for the bad and some just for the hell of it. But this is an all new level of horror, this is being trapped with no escape. I am very used to escaping, my family, my job, my life but there is no choice but to stay.

I hear a cough then a gentle hand rub on my back as I heave more, trying to breathe air I seem to get enough. My cheeks wet from the tears and hair in my mouth, I try to push the stranger away, crawling away from them. Why would they help me? The confused, insane human girl who travel in time.  I close my eyes and try take a deep shuddering breath to try and calm my nerves. 

“Get away.” I whisper trying to sound strong but sound so pathetic. I hear a shift of clothing and a body sit down next to me.

“Never.” The Doctor says.


	4. Chapter 4

“I mean I know what it is like being forced into something you don't want to do.” He says sitting down next to me. “By the way, I am the Doctor and you are?” He says holding out his hand. I look at it and smile taking it to shake but he keeps it and looks at it with a smile. “Artist, no writer. You are a writer.” He says.

I laugh taking back my hand. “Yeah I am, and my name is-” I stop suddenly, what bad could it do if I tell this version of the Doctor my name. It's not like he is going to fall in love with me or at least not for another 900 years if he ever did.

“What?” He asks with a lopsided smile that reminds me so much of his 10th regeneration.

“Rose.” I whisper, hoping he doesn't notice the shyness in my voice, maybe I should have said Bad Wolf. Get a head start on his journey to me.

“Like the red plant from the planet Earth?” He asks with curiosity gleaming in his eye. I never seen that in him, this face so fresh for wonder and discovery.

“Yes just like the plant.” I answer him hoping he would like that but I was very wrong.

“Have you been to Earth? I only seen pictures and I can't wait to someday see that little blue and green ball. But why would they name you after such a hideous name, you deserve a better name for a beautiful women.” He says with a smile jumping up holding out his hand to help me up.

I take it and I stand up. I wipe the dirt off of my red dress and look at him. “I like my name though and the man I love, loves it even more.” I tell him trying to hint at him,  _ In the future you would love my name. In the future you would make the whole garden on the Tardis into a rose field for my birthday just to see me smile. _

“Oh okay? Do you need help finding your room?” He asks with a slight fall in his smile. I truly want to comfort him and tell him that he is the man I love, but I don't and instead I answer pulling my hands in front of my body.

“Yes, to be honest I can't remember where I ran.” I laugh following him into the tan hallway.

“Yeah I saw you running when I left my friends room, so I followed you.” He says putting his arms behind him.

“Thank you.” I whisper following him.

It's so strange to see such a young face that belong to a young man. It's even stranger when you look at a face you never saw but still love the being behind it. So this is what he looked like when he was my age, so joyful and full of life. 

We talk about about Earth and how the people work on it. I tell him about the life, the nature and emotion. That's the thing he is most intrigued, emotion. He asks what is happiness, and how does it feel. What is anger and what does it do to your thoughts. I explain everything to him as he watches me carefully. Then he asks the one question that I hoped he would never ask.

“What is Love?” He asks looking down at me.

“Love?” I look up at him. “Love is that feeling you get in your hearts, that aching feeling. That feeling that you are drowning in nothing but air.” I tell him looking in front of me not caring to look at him.

“Is that what how you feel around the man you love?” He asks.

“Worse.” I whisper.

There was a pause before he speaks again. “Tell me about him.”

I take a deep breath and look at the young face who hasn't seen the universe yet. That young face who hasn't learnt anything but what he supposed to know. “Oh god, there really isn't much to say about him. Just that he is caring to everyone and thing, you could be the least intelligent species in the universe and he would treat you an equal to the most intelligent. Then it comes to the way he acts, he acts to daft sometimes but he is so truly brilliant, I don't know why he ever chose my to travel with him.” I whisper the last sentence trying to not let new tears to escape.

He stays quiet for a moment, which is nice because if I were to cry I don't think I would be able to speak. We turn a corner and walk down five door ways and stop.

“I think this is it, and what you said about you don't know why he chose you.” He pauses and looks everywhere but me, then he brings down his striking blue eyes down to me. “ I think he chose you because you are more brilliant than you think you are, and he maybe saw potential in you that you don't see in yourself.” Then he leaves, walking down the hallway adventually disappearing around a corner.

I blink a couple times and then turn to my door. With a big push I open it letting to cool wind push around me. I walk in and look at the bed then the balcony that sits just next to the table and chairs.

So this is going to be my life now. This life forever on this stupid red planet. Stuck here and being forced to watch the man I love grow up. 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three weeks two days and 20 minutes that I have been stuck on this planet.

I laugh with the women who showed me how to dress and be well a proper citizen of Gallifrey. The Time Lords on the other hand stick their noses up at me in the hall and won't even look my way when I try to speak to them. So I tend to stick to the maids that come around once a day to try to help me, the lost human they call me before I told them to call me Rose.

I hear a cough behind me and look around to the Doctor in my doorway. He is leaning on the dark wood of my door, making the reds and golds of his shirt seem darker and more pure. The women rush to stand up and run out of the room. I let my eyes follow them out, that's when I notice that he is holding a big leather bound book.

“What's that?” I question standing up to put the little trinket away.

“Oh this?” He says looking down at the book like he is just noticing it for the first time. “This is prophesies that was made today and I think I found the man you love in here but he was with some Donna Noble.” He says as I share in shock. 

“Yes lets see it.” I tell him, rushing to the table as he places it down with care.

We turn to the page and I see a picture of just him, My Doctor. He looks dirty and tired, but most of all sad  _ angry _ . I remember like it was yesterday that I first met him, in a dirty alley by my flat early new year's day. At first I thought he was just some random bloke who was to drunk he couldn't even remember the year and the date. Then he told me that I am going to have a great year, I thought he was just saying that but in all truth I did have a brilliant year. After that year came to an end so did my daft doctor. The one with big ears and hurting soul. There came a man who I recognized, yes I was skeptic but not for the only a moment.

I touch the picture and let a couple tears fall down my face thinking of so many memories that we shared. Stolen kisses neither one of would tell any living soul. Soft caresses turned to rough needy touches full of lust. Fighting over a mug turned to food fighting in the galley. The smell of his pillow as he read Harry Potter out loud in the dead of night. I look at the words etched in pen,  _ The Explosion of Pompeii _ . 

“Is that him?” The much younger Doctor asks shift on his feet watching the scene play out before him.

“Thats him, my-” I almost said  _ my doctor _ . A moment has passed when he talks again but just barely above a whisper.

“If you want just tap the paper four times and you can hear the moment we captured.” He pauses then adds. “If you want.” 

“Thanks.” I whisper back tapping the old parchment four times.

“You can't just leave them!” Donna yells at him even though the pictures stays on his beautifully sad face.

“Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies.” He yells back not trying to sound angry.

“You've got to go back. Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back. It's not fair.” Donna whispers loudly clearly crying.

“No, it's not.” He says trying to make it final, but she wont stop. 

“But your own planet. It burned.” She says trying to beg him. 

“That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't.” He says gripping the console trying to not cry himself.

“Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone.” She whispers as he looks up at her clearly defeated.

The image goes still but my tears don't. I know that man in and out, almost everything you can learn from a person. He wasn't just talking about how he couldn't save his people but he was also talking about me. Oh how I wish I can walk into that moment and hug him till the pain is gone.

“He is something isn't he.” The doctor whispers about himself.

I smile at that thought. “Yeah he is.” Then I jump up and look at his young face. “By any chance do Time Lords drink? I could really go for a buzz.”

“Who do you think we are? Senators and librarians?” And when I don't reply back to him and laughs. “Yeah maybe we are but once in a great while we sneak down to the common people and have a good drink to unravel.”

“Good then can we go?” I ask standing up walking to the door.

“Yeah sure why not.” He replies back following me out the door.

I would be lying if I told you this stuff isn't strong at all. In all truth this stuff is beyond strong, but a good strong. About five glasses later the doctor is helping me walk to the elevator that can take us up to our quarters.

“Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?” I ask him leaning on him heavily with a smile etched on my face.

He laughs and looks down at me. “No you haven't but thank you.”

I nod my head and the door opens on our floor and I start walking in a zig zag down the hall. 

“I love my doctor.” I laugh as he stands shocked.

“You love me?” He asks.

“I love him, the big ears and nice hair Doctors. But technically you are the same man so I love you too.” I laugh saying it in a sing song voice, jabbing him in his firm chest.

He stands frozen for a moment then grabs my arm. “Let's get you to bed.”

“Even bossy now.” I groan and the yelp ouch when he pulls me down the hall. He mumbles an apology and drags me into my bedroom. I watch him pull away the covers and turn to me. He helps me into bed and tucks me in turning out the light about to leave.

“Don't go.” I whisper through the blur.

He comes back to me and kisses my forehead and whispers back. “Never.”


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a year since I have been trapped on this planet. Theta (The Doctor) and I have gotten closer over the year too. Stolen kisses in the library, hand holding in the garden and spending long nights in bed just talking. Today is the day we become true citizens of the planet, Time Lords. I look at the very ornate dress I am forced to wear and struggle with the big dish that is resting upon my shoulders. I hear a knock on the door and yell it's open when the president walks in.

“Hello Rose.” he says behind me.

I straighten my back and look at him through the mirror. “What is it Rassilon?”

“Just wishing you luck, and at tomorrow at noon I want you to come to the top level to have a meeting with me.” He whispers in my ear fixing the collar of my dress.

“See you at noon then.” I hiss back at him.

He laughs and walks back out of my room leaving me in shock. I look at myself in the mirror and try to picture my Doctor and what he would have said in this very moment. Maybe something like ‘Rose I think that is too much red, maybe take it off.’ Then laugh and kiss me. 

_ “You know I wouldn’t mind if you wore just a paper bag, you look beautiful no matter what.” He whispers in my neck at I apply my red lipstick. _

_ “Yeah and have to worry about another Madame De Pompadour.” I shot back at him making my way back to the consul room where Mickey is waiting to be taken to the most gorgeous star gazing in all the galaxy. _

_ “Her again Rose.” He says grabbing my arm to make me listen to him. “She has nothing on you, what can I do to make you see that?” He asks so desperately. _

_ I look him in the eye and whisper before running off. “Nothing you can do, you ruined it already.” _

_ Later that night he has me leaning on the consul, kissing me with so much passion and love. His one hand stays cupping my cheek as the other one wanders and rests on my hip. I kiss him back unbuttoning his shirt making him groan into my mouth. I pull back and look at him with a smile. _

_ “Maybe we should go to my room.” _

_ He doesn’t even respond to me, he just picks me up kissing me as I giggle the whole way to the bedroom. _

With a deep sigh I brush off the tears the weld up and walk out of my room that I learned to love. So many memories in this one room were made over the past year. Some bad and some good. Nevertheless it is my room.

I walk down the hall and bump into my new acquainted friend  Rêveur. She looks down at me with a smile on her fat lips and round whiskey colored eyes. 

“Hello Rose, look a little distraught, are you okay?” Her voice flows down to me like honey on a piece of toast.

“Yeah fine, just want to get this over is all.” I whisper back trying not to sound sad and angry.

She nods her and keeps walking towards the ancient gallifreyan temples.  We both walk side by side down the quiet stone path. It’s late spring in the city of Arcadia with the chimes of gold and silver moving in the warm lazy wind. I take a deep breath of the warm calming my nerves for what's to come.

We reach the the big heavy looking doors of the temple. Rêveur immediately walks to the mats to start meditating, to get rid of the sorrows and bad out of her body before she is renewed under the law of gallifrey. But I stand in the doorway of the grand temple for a moment admiring its beauty. The ancient writing splayed across the walls and pure gold and red weaved into the dark stone of the temple. There is one window in the big room and it's at the front showing the view of the grasslands.

I make my way over to the simple rag mat and sit down trying to not disturb anyone around me. I close my eyes and take deep breaths calming down my heart and my mind. I don't think of giving away my sorrows and the bed that has welled up inside me. All I think about is the man that I found in the basement, well more like he found me. I think of those memories that I still charis and most likely for the rest of my life, how ever long that will be.

I feel a slight shove on my body and my eyes shot open. Theta places a finger on his lips to motion me to be quite. I look around and see some of the elders meditating one last time before their mind is uploaded to the great computer.

“How long was I in my own mind?” I whisper standing up walking with him to the doors.

“Just a few hours, they are starting the ceremony soon.” He whispers back with a goofy smile

“Very well.” I say following him to the great hall.

The ceremony took all but five hours and to be honest it was beautiful. Each person had to say an oath to the law and the people, and we did. Each person was dunked into the purest waters to show that we are pure and wash our feet in the red sands to show our loyalty. Soon after the elders let us out into the city and dance with the people for they are celebrating the harvest.

“Can I talk to you later?” The Doctor whispers in my ear.

“Of course, is something wrong?” I ask him.

He shakes his head as the Master steals me away and dances a peasant dance with me. I laugh as he twirls me around in the middle of the crowd. He laughs along with me until he pulls me towards him and our eyes look onto each other. Everything seems to stop and the only thing I seem to be able to comprehend is him and the way his hand rest high on my waist. I pull away from him and walk away shuddering on what just happened. 

I walk over to the terrace and watch the sun’s set in the everlasting horizon and the moon rise right behind them. The orange sky glowing into a lavender then to a dark red like the dirt on the ground. I roll my shoulders back silently thanking   Rêveur taking that dreadful disk off my shoulders. I look back into the crowd and see her dancing with one of the men that works for the president personally. She smiles at him as he almost drinks her up. I look back at the now starry horizon smiling to myself, now I can name each every star without fault for or wrongness.

For what feels like a lifetime I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head and notice The Doctor standing there looking paler in the silvery moon light.

“Can we go for a walk?” He asks all nervous. 

“Of course, you worried me earlier.” I whisper taking his arm and walking down the stairs to the gardens. We past some men, women and children grazing the flowers for a night stroll.

“We have been talking for what? A year? It's just I think in your earth words ‘Falling for you’. And I know we can't get the ceremony that you have on Earth, but if you want do you want to bond with me?” He asks in a nervous voice looking straight in front of him. 

I stop him and make him look down onto me. “Of course.” I whisper kissing him lightly on the lips trying not to ruin the moment.

This very moment will forever be sealed into my brain. More like a bran burnt onto the back of my skull so that I will never forget the moment the Doctor came remotely close to saying the tiny three word sentence. Hours later of Dancing and drinking I crawl into bed with wide eyes. How can I sleep when so much is on my mind?


	7. Chapter 7

I walk into the same room that I walked into finding out my fate. I look about and only see the president. He is seated away from the windows and is looking over paper work. His head pops up and looks at me with snake eyes.

“Please sit Lady Rose, let me finish looking over this.” He says going back to the old scrolls.

I sit down on the wooden chair and look out the windows next to me. The skies are dark with the smell of rain in the air, granted they smell like dirt and rotting food its nice to finally have rain on a miserable drought that has lasted for about six months and maybe a couple days. Then I hear him place down the scrolls on the marble like table with gallifreyan written on it.

“So I am guessing why I have brought you here today.” He says placing his  hands on the arms of his chair.

“Yes, actually I was.” I shot back annoyed.

“My friend Lord Ira has a son who will one day take my role in the government of gallifrey.” He says.

“Yeah and?” I ask.

“He will be needing a wife to produce an heir.” He says.

“So why are you telling me this? Do you like want me to go travel around Gallifrey and find the perfect women for this mystery man.” I laugh leaning back into the chair.

“No, It will be you.” He says as I stand up so quick it made my head spin.

“What?!” I whisper with utter shock.

“You are the perfect match, you will be bonded within the week.” He says as if he is dismissing me.

“I can't, I am going to bond with the Doctor.”

“You won't be anymore. Also If you dare think you can go against my rule then I will have the Doctor killed.” He says looking bored.

“May I ask who I am being forced to bond with?” I ask.

“Lord Master.” He says with a smile as my jaw drops.

That's when I run to the elevator. I press the button and wait for it to take me to the floor that the master lives on. Once the doors open I run to his door and slam my hand on it. It takes a couple minutes but he opens it looking all disheveled and distraught on why I am there. Then I can almost see through the fury his face his face turns scared. I grab him by his shirt and slam into the wall.

“Did. You. Know. About. This?” I  yell in his face.

“I'm sorry Rose, it's my father, he wants this, not me.” He says trying to calm me down. 

“Did you know the Doctor asked me to bond with him? Your best friend Master.” I yell again dropping my hands to whip away the tears that spilled down my cheeks.

“I know.” Is all he says.

“What am I going to tell him? I can't bond with him because the president told me I have to bond with your best friend and if I go against his rule he will kill you and torture every life you got.” I say bitterly leaning against the wall.

There was a long pause. No noise, just me silently crying and the Master sitting down on his big bed that was unmade. I see him look up at me and open his mouth and I wish he hadn't. 

“You could lie to him, break his heart.” He says then adds. “He always wanted to travel all through time and space, so maybe this would be the motivation to get him off of the planet. It would keep him safe and us as well.” 

“Break his heart to keep him safe?” I ask.

“Yes.” He whispers.

I look at him then straight in the eye. “I will forever hate you.” Then I leave the quiet room into the more quiet hall.

I walk slowly down the corridor, slowly turning corners. Everything feels so faint, like it his miles away even though it's right next to me. When I get to my door, there is a note on it from the one and only Doctor.

  
  
  


_ Rose, _

_ I came by to see if you wanted to go for a stroll this afternoon  _

_ to find you weren't in. I hope you aren't having second thoughts.  _

_ I just hope I didn't overstep my welcome with you because I am  _

_ Falling for you and I just don't know how to handle that thought, _

_ Its like its forbidden in my mind. But I will be back later and  _

_ In hopes you will be in. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Doctor _

 

This very note brings tears to my eyes. I fold it back up and walk into my clean room that overlooks the mountain terrain. That's when I lose it. I through the lamp off the table and scream. As soon as I hear it shatter on the ground I seem to can't stop once I had started. Sometime later I am sitting on the floor hugging my knees and crying. Ever since I met him with the big ears and clear blues my life was destined to be horrible. I just had to fall in love him. Ever since Bad Wolf did my life turnout to be even worse than I thought. Back then all I thought was that I was going to have a dead end job, marry mickey, and have no A- levels to make and actual life for myself. I stand up still hugging myself and walk over to the balcony and watch the sun’s set on this big red planet. After the stars have long but came out and the a single wind to disrupt the beauty of quiet I hear a knock. Strong but quiet. I walk over to the door and take a deep breath. 

Break his heart.

Make him leave the planet.

Easy.

But when I open the door and saw his beautiful face looking back at me I nearly broke.

“Hey, are you busy this evening? We can have dinner in the gardens.” He says with a smile.

“I can't.” I whisper.

“Is something wrong?” He asks.

“Yes, I um- I didn't know how to say this but I don't um- want to bond with you.” I say in a stern voice.

“Wait what?” He asks genuinely shocked.

“The Master asked me, too. He just has more land and money and a better shot at being president. So I told him yes.” I say trying so hard not to break down. 

“What?”

“I'm sorry, maybe you can travel. In the museum I saw a type 40 Tardis, maybe you can take her and travel all through space and time.” I whisper being struck hard in the chest at his face. He would be lying if he said he didn't hurt,  his beautiful face is full he looks years older.

“Okay Lady Rose, have a good life. Do that for me. Have a fantastic life.” He says walking away from the door.

I gently close the door and fall to the ground with a sob. In my whole life, one hundred and one years of living and I never had to face something so devastating. And hour or so later I hear sirens go off and the com saying someone stole a Tardis from the great Time Lord museum of time and space. That's when it hit me like a grand piano hits the ground. He left gallifrey not because he was bored like he said so many times before, he left because of me, the heart breaker.


	8. Chapter 8

_ About seven hundred years later _

I look out at my children playing in the grasses of my home. Susanna the eldest is about to turn eight and leave to go to the time acedemy in the city of  Arcadia, then my youngest Dravos who just turned four running after her with his skinny little legs. I look behind me and see my husband yelling at the hologram in the house.  Once it had quieted down, I stand up from the old stone bench and walk in our big home.

“Are you okay?” I asked folding my arms around me, watching him sit down at his desk.

“Yes Rose I am, just upset about something.” He says trying to keep calm.

“Do we need to go back to the city? I mean I can start showing Susanna around and Dravos could try to make new friends.” I whisper trying to calm him down.

He looks up at me so defeated. “No, it's okay.” He says rubbing his now green eyes. 

I walk over to him and rub his temples as I talk quietly to him. “Does it have to do with the Dalek and Doctor situation?” I ask.

“Yes.” He replies, taking my hand and leaning into it.

Over the years of our arranged marriage I tried to hate him and believe me I did. But with the Doctor gone and my mind open I saw a true future with this man named the Master. Yes we get into arguments about my role in this world and me telling him off that he can't tell me what to do. But in the end of it we have two beautiful children and a wonderful life in the grasslands of gallifrey.

I have only seen the Doctor one time since I broke his heart. He had dark hair that looked to be a bowl cut and carried a wooden recorder around with him. He seemed happy enough traveling about the cosmos. The Master told me it would be okay, if I were to see him again but I severely doubt it. When I saw him last him I just turned four hundred years old and was happy. Then I saw his face and the deep sadness came back to me like a tidal wave washing ashore.

“I guess I will leave you to it then.” I whisper in his ear starting to walk away, when he pulls me back to him. Normally on this planet you shouldn't be using such display of affection. Love is weakness and weakness gets you hurt. “Master?” I whisper into his blonde hair as he places his head on my chest listening to my heart beat.

“Can you stay in here with me? I mean the servant is out there with the children, I just don't know if I can handle being by myself.” I whispers into my neck sending shivers down my spine.

“But I really have to finish the little folk tale and the servant can't take care of the children all by her self. Just yesterday Dravos poured purple paint all over Susanna and her one doll.” I laugh a little at his face and understand why he wants me to stay. “Maybe tonight.” Then I get up swishing my red dress as I leave to airy room.

That's when I hear the commotion and the yells. I gather my skirts and run down the hall and see a man who is tall with afro like hair and a big rainbow scarf tied around his neck. I stop suddenly knowing who it could be. Not a second later the Master bumps into me. I look up at him with a nod and we walk to where he is pinned down by our one guard.

“Can you tell this guy to let me go? All I really did was try to get to you old friend, oh hi Lady Rose.” He says with a smile that makes his nose bigger.

“Doctor what on gallifrey are you doing here?” The Master nearly shouts as my children come running up to us to see all the commotion.

“I will explain it once he gets off of my back, I do have bad back this time around.” He says trying to move.

“Aîné let him go, Doctor follow us.” He says as I whisper to the children. “Go in and get cleaned up, it's almost time for your lesson.

I watch the children run in the house laughing with a smile on my face and see the Doctor watching me. I look at him and see sorrow and regret plain on his face. Some part of me wants to touch his face and make him believe that he will be okay. And I was about to when the Master coughs and walks inside. I follow quickly after with the Doctor on my heals. We walk back to the Master's office closing the door. The two boys sit down in the imported leather chairs as I go look out at the property.

“So, Why are you here?” I hear my husband ask.

“The Daleks, they are making their way to us as we speak. They are destroying civilizations after civilizations dear friend.” He says to him looking panicked.

“So why are you telling me this?” 

“Go move back to Arcadia, you will be much safer there. I am very afraid that this will turn into a war, more specifically a war neither side can win.” He says leaning back into the chair.

“Thank you Doctor, but you should have told the president first.” He says.

“I did and he and the his people just laughed at me like I was mad.” The Doctor says.

“Fine, I have been meaning to go back to Arcadia for some time now anyway and I think it would be good for the children to start learning the laws of the time lords.” He says leaning back and waving his hand. “Rose can you please show him out the door.” 

“Yes dear and do you want me to tell the servants to start preparing us for our travel back to the city?” I ask from my perch by the big window.

“Can you?” He says looking at me with his face full of worry.

I nod and start walking out into the hall. After a minute of pure quiet and anxiety to what is to come the Doctor speaks.

“You seem happy.” He says out loud. It sounded like it was more reassuring himself than anything.

“I am, how have you been? Tell me of your travels.” I smile looking at him with a glint in his eye that seem to never fade when he is excited. So he jumps into a full story with his dear friend Sarah Jane Smith and the planet Midnight.  I nod my head listen to the new found story and talk when needed to. He talks about how he tried jelly babies and how sugary sweet they were. I smile at his tales of the cosmos.

“That's really it so far.” He whispers looking down at me as I look up at him. His eyes are the same blue they were when he first met me in the dirty old basement oh so long ago.

“Well I better get going, need the kids inside before the cannibals come out and have to talk to the staff and tell them to start packing.” I whisper standing up.

I start walking away when he speaks. “Come on a trip with me?”

I look at him with a smile. “Later in your life Doctor you will see and that me will travel with you.”

I walk in the big house that I only have lived in for nearly six hundred years. It seems once my life is good and happy, it turns to have just hidden a secret in the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

“Susanna you can't be thinking on doing that?” I laugh with my daughter as we walk through the quiet gardens in the warm sun of autumn.

“Oh but mother I am. I can't just sit and let the men talk for me, I want to travel like you did when you were so young. Nor do I want to get married, no man is good enough.” She says looking at me with hopeful eyes.

“I know I once told you of a very bold women who thought she owned the universe with her true love, but that isn't me anymore.” I whisper listening to the wind as it brushes through the leaves making them chim.

“Was your true love father?” She asks.

“No he wasn't, the man is just as anxious to travel too. In fact he travels all the time.” I laugh moving the hair that has fallen into her face.

“Do I know him?” She asks.

“No.” I lie very swiftly to her.

Before she has a chance to talk the doctor comes running up to us with a smile. He is in his very first face but older, with now a black suit with a huge bow tie and long silver like hair. He still acts like the young boy he is on the inside.

“Hello Doctor, how was earth? Did you like it?”

“Yes, I did very much like it.”

“Wait you went to Earth? What are the humans like? How do they talk? What kinds of foods do they eat? How do they eat?” She asks excited looking at straight in the eye.

“Lady Rose who may this be?” He asks impressed.

“My daughter Susanna.” I whisper noticing the fall in his face as he looks at me.

“I can tell, so full of life.” He laughs then adds something so out of the blue even I wasn't expecting that. “Would you like to travel with me?”

She looks at me with a shocked face as if asking ‘Can I please mum?’. All I do is nod my head and watch her spread a smile so big that even the ninth Doctor would be jealous. 

“But you better take care of her, if she comes home crying or worse regenerated into a new body I will make you regenerate if my own two hands.” I threaten him and look at me daughter. “You be careful you hear? Some humans are nice and gentle but others want to take in anything beautiful and kill it.”

“Okay mother.” She says following off after the Doctor as his very first companion. 

Later that day I am sitting in the dusty old library reading how the physics of your being and space can impact the way you travel in time when the Master comes barging in. I bend the corner of the page and look up at him. His face is red and his eyes bare an emotion I only once saw before. 

“Where is Susanna?” He asks in a strangely calm tone which is  even more terrifying if he were to yell at me.

“Traveling with a friend.” I tell him going back to my book. I hear him walk up to me and he takes the book out of my hands. As I begin to protest he glares at me.

“Get her home now! You of all people know it's not safe for anyone to be out there.” He says trying to control me.

“I will not do such thing Master and don't you dare tell me different! She wasn't happy here, she wanted to see what out there besides red dirt and orange sky. And with her brother missing it's even more unbearable to be here.” I whisper to him, trying not to show emotion for my missing son Dravos.

“We will find him Rose, I promise. Until then we have to protect her.” He says in my ear as he hugs me.

“I hope so, and she is as safe as she can get. The Doctor will protect her even if it cost his own life and you know that.” I whisper.

“Very well my love.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the short chapter. This is like start of the bad and I am so sorry. But hey we'll be seeing some old faces in the few chapters or so.)


	10. Chapter 10

For us without our daughter it has been one hundred years and the war is now coming closer to home. We still have no sign of our son and the master says he is most likely dead or wanting to be dead. That caused us to get into a fight and we haven't talked since, that was fifty years ago. Granted fifty years is like seventeen years on earth but it is still a long time. I am walking down the halls when the sirens start blasting, meaning the dome has been struck. I gather my skirts and kick off my shoes as I start to run for the Master but it seems he was doing the same thing for me. We both look at each other and try to make our way through the panicked crowd to the president.

“Ah Lord Master and Lady Rose nice to meet you on the fine day.” He smiles as a person materializes next to him along with a dalek. The master pushes me behind him and every guard points a gun at the man whose face is covered.

“Get the women who calls herself Susanna.” Then he is gone with a hiss and flash of light. Everyone starts to panic trying to find out how he got in under the radar of the time lords.

But two people stand still in spite of the chaos. The president of gallifrey and a tiny brunet human girl who can live forever. The sirens die down and he shouts so loud it echos into the city.

“Get Out! Everyone but you two.” He say pointing at the Master and I.

Everyone stops and looks at him and then at us. We both stand that very spot shocked and most importantly looking at eachother with wonder.  I hear them shuffle and shove the way out of the big room that feels so small and tiny. The president looks at us and stands up pointing his metal hand right at me or more like my heart.

“Call for her now or I will kill you.” He says in a voice of authority.

“But they will kill her!” I shout.

“You dare defy me?” He asks shocked.

“If it means that my family is going to get hurt then yes.” I tell him as the Master looks down at me.

The president glides around the table and and grabs my arms so hard the blood stopped circulating and the pain making me yelp. “Call for her now, or I will kill the Master.” He says.

I look him sternly in the eye and whisper. “You said that last time, remember? Or are you getting so old that you can't remember.”

“Make the call.” He says leaving the big room behind.

The room stays quiet, the air still not a molecule moving. I choke on a sob and the Master leans on the table concentrating. He won't admit it but he agrees with me, defying everything you know to save those who you love. Maybe that's the way to go, going against everything for people who you trust.  I try to calm myself and stand up with shaky legs.

“Have you thought of anything that can get us out of this?” I ask.

“No, you?”

“Nothing.” I whisper as new tears come down my cheek.

It goes quiet again. I hear the people panic in the streets below, I hear the jets wiz around making sure the dome isn't damaged. I move the chair out and sit trying to think on what I could possibly do. Before I could think of something the Master speaks out loud.

“We call her and we have guards protecting her and us.” He says quietly, like it was muffled.

“You think that would work?” I ask.

“It's the best time line I see.” He says.

I nod and walk out of the room feeling completely useless.

About five hours later that consisted of a phone call. Talking. My daughter bright smiles and the Doctors frowns. Me telling the Doctor he can't stay heer because too much is happening that he can't know about. My husband telling my daughter what's going on and how she will have to speak with a man we don't know of. Her agreeing. 

So here we are standing out in the grasslands with guards around this tiny little family waiting for what's to come. Maybe I should feel okay with this, waiting for my death and hopefully being saved at the last minute by the knight in shining armor the Doctor himself. Susanna doesn't look at all scared, she even looks excited. One minute there was nothing infront of us then there was a young man and the most hated thing in all the universe. He begins to speak in a very intelligent voice.

“My name is Dravos, I am the son of brother of Lord Master, Lady Rose and Lady Susanna, and this is my invention called a Dalek. I was taken when I was only eight years of age by passers to the home planet of the Daleks Skyro.” He says with a mischievous smile.

I gasp as the Master replies. “Then what do you want? Why are you using these machines to kill so many?”

“To prove my point dear father. When they took me they brought me to a planet that knew nothing but war, I was young and alone not knowing where I was. The only person to save gave me mercy in spite of the raging war.” He says then throwing down the Doctors sonic, but by the looks of it a newer one. “A man gave me this, gave me mercy. So I will give you mercy, let me take over the planet or I will kill everyone on it.” He says looking up at the sky with a sly smile.

“You can stick it.” I say moving towards him. “The man who gave mercy would not have killed billions like the way you have.” I yelled.

He looks me shocked and in a calm voice he says. “Is that your final answer?”

“Yes.” The Master replies.

“Very well, kill her.” He says pointing at Susanna.

At that very moment time seemed to slow down. I heard gunshots and then my daughter's screams. I tried to run fast but it everything seemed to go so slow motion around me. I rush to her with a scream for help. I hug her already dead body and sob into the air hoping to be heard. I rock her back n forth maybe hoping that she will be okay just sleeping. That's when time rushed back, hitting me square in the chest. My whole life seemed to crumble into a pile of sand on a distant beach. I sob out loud as everyone is shouting orders and shooting at the thing that killed my daughter. That's when I stand up leaving my beautiful daughter on the dirty path.

“You are not my son, you are a monster. Do you know what I do to monsters? I hunt them down and kill them. Leave now and when I see you next that will be your last time.” I say in such an angry tone everyone looks at me shocked, even my own son.

That's the very moment I wish I can take back, after all the mistakes I have made that is the one I regret the most. With his eyes full of shock and sorrow for what he just did, he nods his head slightly and disappears into the teleport beam. Gone with everything I cherished and then some.


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty years, five days, eight minutes and thirty seconds since my daughter's death. I walk around the halls listening to the raging beast of a war. I can still see her getting shot. I can see those who have been killed, whose children scream for the parents that are dead and worst of all the parents who sob for the children who died. Me thinking that this war is my fault, me being stubborn brought on the the Time War. I walk down the dusty hallways that people used to walk in. Hell I remember walking down these halls with me best mates at the time. The Doctor with a huge smile standing next to me and  Rêveur talking about her discoveries she found and the master running to catch up to us. So happy and all gone with a shift of the wind. The sirens go off and I hear shouts and swearing wherever I turn. Its nothing new now, just means another Dalek got into Arcadia. I just keep walking, making myself seem unimportant.

“Lady Rose, your husband wants to speak to you.” A young man in a arms uniform says holding a gun pointed towards the ceiling.

“I don't like guns, if you want me to come with you get that thing away from me.” I whisper. That's all I seem do these days, is whisper.

“Very well.” He says hurriedly putting it away and looking up at me. “Please follow me.”

I follow him up and down the halls with a numb mind. The Master is alway trying to talk to me, trying to get through my small little mind. Hell he even got the Doctor himself to come and it didn't work. It can't bring back to the one thing that I want in this horrible Universe. He leads me to a small room with a bed and wires in it. I see the Master and the Doctor talking in the corner. They both look up at me sad expressions.

“What do you want?” I ask quietly and slightly angered.

“Will you lay down? You look exhausted.” My husband says walking towards me holding his hands up to try and comfort me.

“I don't want to sleep.” I whisper with tears falling down my cheeks, taking a step back.

“Then I am so sorry.” He says producing a needle. Before I have any time to react it's in my skin and I feel light headed. He picks me up and lays me on the table while beginning to wire me up.

“I am not leaving you.” I slur trying to get up. My head is spinning and I am seeing five of everything. 

“You dont have a choice Rose, the war is getting to bad and I can't risk you too.” He whispers in my ear and pushes the tiny red button.

Time seems to rush about me making me free fall into nothing and everything. I close my eyes and try to listen for anything, any sign that I am somehow still alive. I feel my arms spread out and my shirt billow into a white cloud.

By body feels weak and my head buzzing like I drank to much wine. I hear a mumble and a reply. I feel a hand rest on my cheek and another much softer hand rest on my wrist. 

“Clara does she have a pulse?” A man asks over my head.

“Doctor she is fine, who is she anyway?” The women who is named Clara replies to the one and only Doctor.

I open my eyes and wish I hadn't. The lights of the Tardis burns my eyes giving me a pulsing headache. I curl onto my side and hear the Doctor mutter to the women as he place his hands on me bringing his arms around me. I stay in a ball on the floor with this man who I have known his whole life.

“How did you get here?” He asks as the lights dim to a near dark.

“War. Husband. Teleport.” I respond to him.

He nods making his brown hair shift ever so slightly. He helps me stand when all of a sudden the Tardis takes off. I grab onto the console as Clara talks aloud.

“ What's happening?” She asks as the Doctor tries to figure out what's going on.

“Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going.” He mutters mainly to himself. 

I watch him walk to the door and grab the phone and start talking to someone. Then he falls out and laughs as he hangs from the Tardis. Clara shakes her head while laughing and I stand there shocked.

“Hey Clara can you show me to the wardrobe? I kinda need to change.” I laugh with her.

“Yeah, just follow me.” She says swaying down the halls of the Tardis.

I study her as she walks, short and petite with a slight controlling problem. Now I know why the Doctor chose her, he needs someone to fight against him. She opens a door and allows me to walk into what I thought was the wardrobe but really my small room that I had when I was still on board. I smile thinking of so many memories, the Doctor on my bed waiting for me to be done with my make up, me falling asleep as he tinkers or reads. Clara watches me walk to my dresser where all of my pictures sit. One is with my first Doctor, Jack and me with a huge smile on our faces, another one is with just the Doctor and I holding hands smiling at eachother.

“You guys seemed happy, why did you leave him?” She asks in the doorway unsure if she could come in.

“I wanted to give him a chance to meet new people and maybe if he was lucky fall in love.” I say over my shoulder looking at another photo of just him sitting on top of the Tardis looking out at the vast grass plains of some foreign planet.

“But if you loved him so much then I would you ever leave him. I mean like you live forever, you could have had forever.” She says.

“You sure do talk a lot, maybe that's why he likes you. You talk so he doesn't have to.” I smile and look up at her. “I need to change, can you tell him to hold off on the amazing adventure he is most likely to have because well, it's the Doctor.”

“Sure, but hurry up. He tends to get restless just sitting.” She says about to leave.

“I know Clara.”

“Right.” She says embarrassed.

About three minutes later and in clothing that my old self used to wear, and the doctor smiling for an unknown reason we walk out into the busy london atmosphere. Smiling I take a deep breath of the crisp air that smells like coffee and fish. The soldier's salute us and the doctor salutes back the mutters to himself who he did that.

“Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT.” A blonde woman says with a warm smile.

“Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up.” The Doctor says pointing at her then fixing his bow tie. I have to talk to him later and ask why he choose a bow tie, of all things.

“That probably sounded better in his head.” Clara laughs.

“I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.” Kate says in a serious tone.

“Wait the Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?” I ask sounding surprised.

Kate looks at me and smiles. “Oh and you must be the famous Rose Tyler, nice to meet you.” She says shaking my hand, then adding. “Her credentials are inside.” The Doctor was about to break the seal when Kate quickly adds. “No. Inside.” She says pointing to the building.

“Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?” Clara asks walking next to the doctor 

“Unified. Intelligence. Task. Force.” He says weaving around the question.

“Sorry?”

“This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.” He explains waving his hand.

“What, like you?” She scoffs.

“I work for them.” He says with a smile looking down at her.

“You have a job? Since when?” I laugh behind them.

“Why shouldn't I have a job, Rose? I'd be brilliant at having a job.” He says over his shoulder.

“You don't have a job.” Clara laughs along with me.

“I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now.” He says seriously.

“You never have a job.” I laugh.

“I do. I do.” He laughs along with me.

“Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor.” Kate says in a mellow tone as a male pulls down a sheet from a painting.

“But, but that's not possible.” Clara says as I see what the painting is almost making me faint.

“No more.” The Doctor says as I whisper. “It can’t be.”

“That's the title.” Kate says.

“I know the title.” He says looking angry.

“Also known as Gallifrey Falls.” Kate also says.

“This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place.” I say anxiously looking at the Doctor making sure he is okay.

“It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.” The Doctor says taking a step towards the painting.

“But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D.” Clara asks walking towards the painting. 

“Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.” I whisper staying back.

“Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.” Kate says in a casual tone as the Doctor takes my hand.

“You okay?” I whisper looking up at his shadowed face. 

“He was there.” He whispers looking down at me.

“Who was?” Clara asks from behind us.

“Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about.” He says never breaking eye contact with me.

“I don't understand.” She replies. 

“I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.” He says squeezing my hand.

“This way.” Kate says motioning us to follow.

I begin to pull the Doctor with down the hall to be meet with another painting, but of one with my Doctor's face. I look up at him and he just shrugs.

“This way.” Kate says as the painting moves.

“Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.” Kate says waving her hand.

“Stone dust.” The Doctor says inspecting a hand full of dust. 

“Is it important?” Kate asks

“In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't.” The Doctor explains with a smile. We continue to walk when we pass a fez. The Doctor steals it as Clara rolls her eyes.

“Someday, you could just walk past a fez.” She asks.

“Never gonna happen.” He replies with a smile as we continue into the next room.

“This is why we called you in.” Kate says moving out of the way as the Doctor and I go and look at the glass. 

“3D again.” Clars says looking more so at the paintings than the glass that's on the floor. 

“Interesting.” He says.

“It is, but why?” I whisper.

“Have no idea but look where it's broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.”

“As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.” Kate says holding a tablet.

“So?” I laugh. 

“There used to be.” She says seriously holding up the tablet to one of the paintings as to show her point.

“Something's got out the paintings.” Clara says in shock. 

“Lots of somethings. Dangerous.” The Doctor agrees. 

“This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out.” Kate says as a Time Fissure appears in the room.

“Oh no, not now.” The Doctor groans.

“Doctor, what is it?” Clara asks as I smile with excitement. This is it, the adrenaline that I miss so much. It's not the aliens or the foreign landscape that I miss, it's the chase, the adrenaline.

“No, not now. I'm busy.” The Doctor says looking at the fissure.

“Is it to do with the paintings?” Kate asks wearily.

“No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in.” He says throwing  his fez into it and then looks at me with a smile. “Mind one last trip for the Rose?” 

“I would love too.” I laugh taking it.

“Geronimo!” He yells pulling me along with him.

“Doctor!” I hear Clara yell.

“Wait!” Kate says.


	12. Chapter 12

We both fall to the ground with a thud. I am laughing as the Doctor hoist himself with a laugh. I did truly miss this, all of it. Him trying not to laugh at things that is truly funny or that we always tend to get in trouble when we are together. Well when he is around.

“Oh I miss this.” I laugh with my arm over my eye as I adjust to the sunlight.

“Um Rose there might be a surprise for you so take a deep breath when you turn, yeah?” He says with wide eyes as I stand up looking at him like he is crazy.

“Who are these people?” A women asks from behind me.

“That's just what I was wondering.” The Doctor replied, but no this Doctor who has the big chin but the one that I first fell in love with. I turn around staring at him as his face goes from shock to surprise then to pure love. 

“Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!” The other Doctor says knocking down the fez my doctor had put on. “Ha! Matchstick man.”

“You're not.” I laugh lightly not breaking his eye contact, those beautiful brown eyes that once were a ice blue. He was first to break the eye contact to look at the other Doctor and they both take out their screwdrivers.

“Compensating.” The 10th Doctor shrugs putting the instrument back. 

“For what?” The 11th asks.

“Regeneration. It's a lottery.” The tenth says then gives a wink at me, which of course makes me blush.

“Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.” The 11th says in a jealous voice mocking his younger self's choice of style.

“What are you doing here? I'm busy.” The 10th say pointing at the two women who stand behind him.

“Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?” The 11th asks as I cross my arms. He places the fez on his head and turn to the women. “Hello, ladies.” He says in a flirtatious voice.

“Don't start.” The 10th says rolling his eyes gravitating towards me then whispers under his breath. “I missed you.” 

“Don't start.” I whisper back not sparing a single glance at him.

“Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.” The 11th says looking at both of us with smile. 

“One of them is a Zygon.” The 10th explains looking down at me.

“Urgh. I'm not judging you.” His future self says putting up his hands. The Time Fissure appears and they both walk up to see it closer and as if they are old men they put glasses on.

“Oh, lovely.” They both say. 

“Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.” The 11th Doctor says glancing my way noticing my tapping of my foot and taps the 10th Doctor to look at me.

“But what about the creature?” One of the women says.

“Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.” The 10th Doctor says pointing in opposite directions.

“Of course, my love.” She says then walks up to him. “Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.” She says then kisses the Doctor and leaves.

“Thanks. Lovely.” He mutters. 

“I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.” The other says kissing him again and runs off.

“Well, won't that be nice?” He says I walk over to him.

“One of those was a Zygon.” I say with a slight smile on my face.

“Yeah.” He replies ashamed.

“Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.” I whisper trying not to laugh. This is the best pay back I can think of.

“Yeah.” He says looking up at the time fissure. 

“Venom sacs in the tongue.” I add.

“Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.” 

“Nice.” I laugh as he looks down at me with a smile. 

That smile brings back so many memories and laughs we shared. Like our first adventure with this body to New Earth. We both lay on the sweet smelling apple grass laughing under the sun talking about our first date with chips. He starts to lean in as Clara begins to speak from the time fissure causing me to look away from his beautifully freckled face.

“Doctor, is that you?” Clara’s voice comes down from the time fissure.

“Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?” The 11th Doctor says back.

“Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?” She asks, her voice sounding unsure but strong. This women is truly perfect for him and I can't help but seem hopeful that he might fall in love with her, but knowing him he will be stubborn like he was with me at first.

“Where are we?” He asks over his shoulder to no one in particular. 

“England, 1562.” The Doctor standing next to me says looking up at the older Doctor.

“Is that Rose you are talking to?” She asks confused.

“No, myself.” He replies like it's a normal thing to do. Just the thought of him talking to himself is frightening enough but them together is on a whole another level of scary.

“Can you come back through?” Kate’s voice says.

“Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!” He says throwing the red cap into the fissure.

“Nothing here.” Clara’s voice wavers down.

“So where did it go?” I wonder aloud. I hear some muttering between Clara and Kate as the Doctors begin to think.

“Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?” The 10th says.

“I don't remember.” The 11th replies.

“How can you forget this?” The 10th asks clearly annoyed crossing his arms.

“Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!” The 11th says pulling out the screwdriver.

“How can I with you know who being here.” The 10th says glancing my way and following the 11th.

“It's not working.” Chinny wails like a child.

“You both are reversing the polarity.” I say looking at my nail.

“Yes, we know that.” They both say at the same time

“There's two of you. One is reversing it, and the reversing it back again. You guys are confusing the polarity.” I laugh as they look at me with annoyed glances. That's when he comes in with the red fez.

“Anyone lose a fez?” He asks. 


	13. Chapter 13

“You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?” I ask shuddering as I begin to relive the Time War in my head.

“Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.” He says to me then looks at the two men behind me. 

“Well, you've certainly come to the right place.” The 10th doctor mutters under his breathe as the other one nods. 

“Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions? Lady Rose I made sure you were sent to my future self so you are safe, where is he?” He asks walking closer to me.

“His companions?” The 11th Doctor gasps appalled for being called a companion.

“They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor Lady Rose that would be nice.” He says in a gruff bored face. That's when the boys both take out the screwdrivers with disgust and confused faces.

“Really?” He asks looking at me

“Afraid so, but how is my husband? Is he alive?” I ask placing a hand on his upper arm but they all ignore  me.

“You're me? Both of you?” He says so shocked that he has such a young face.

“Yep.” The 10th says popping his ‘p’.

“Even that one?” The warrior says pointing at the 11th Doctor in shock.

“Yes!” He says annoyed.

“You're my future selves?” The warrior ask in shock.

“Yes!” They both yell at him.

“Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.” He says waving his hand in front of him. That's when a troop of man encircle us.

“Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.” A man on a horse says as the two older Doctors take out thier screwdrivers pointing at the men.

“Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.” The warrior says with a shrug as I hunch so the I can make a easy escape if needed. I hear Kate mutter something from above and all the men stare at it in shock.

“What is that?” The noble men whispers.

“Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?” The warrior says to the two older ones who have their screwdrivers pointed at the people surrounding us.

“That thing, what witchcraft is it?” The man says pointing with his sword.

“Ah, yes.” The Doctor says putting away his sonic and walks over to the Time Fissure. “Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?” 

“He means you.” I hear Kate mutter and Clara reply. 

“Why am I the witch?” She groans.

“Clara?” He asks in a relieved voice.

“Hello?”

“Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?” The eldest of the Doctors says to Clara.

“What he said.” She says in a confused voice.

“Yes, tiny bit more colour.” He adds over his shoulder watching the men around us and eyeing the one who is watching me with mischievous eyes.

“Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.” She says in a old lady voice.

“Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.” He says pointing at them as the 10th widen his eyes and nods as the other just stands there like he has something else more important to do. Which in reality he does have to help save Gallifrey without destroying the whole planet and not using a gun.

“Doctor, what's going on?” She asks worriedly.

“It's a timey-wimey thing.” He answers back at her.

“Timey what? Timey-wimey?” The warrior asks confused on what his future self just said.

“I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.” The 10th Doctor says as I give him a look and swat him on the arm for lying and he whispers an ‘Ow’. All of a sudden the soldiers fall down on their knees and the Queen comes in with a huge smile splayed on her lips.

“The Queen. The Queen.” They all say to each other.

“You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.” She says in a posh english accent eyeing me standing so close to the 10th Doctor.

“Which one are you? What happened to the other one?” I ask pointing at her then realizing that was a mistake. 

“Indisposed.” She laughs then adds. “Long live the Queen.” 

“Long live the Queen.” The soldiers repeat after her.

“Arrest the men and lady. Take them to the Tower.” She says flipping her hand in the air.

“That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.” The 10th Doctor says annoyed. 

“And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.” I sigh under my breath, definitely another Madame De Pompadour.

“Rose?” He looks down at me with worried glance. Almost as if to say ‘This is just a job Rose, you are still one of the best Rose.’

“Venom sacs in the tongue.” I laugh not daring to look at him.

“Rose, stop it.” He says pleading.

“No, hang on. The Tower.” The oldest Doctor says coming between us, almost as if to say ‘No fighting until we are alone’. “Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.” He says clapping his hands together, then adds a request with a smile. “Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi? 

“Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?” The warrior asks clearly annoyed about this outcome.

“Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes, Granddad, and her Lady Rose.” He says showing us all off.

“Granddad?” The warrior asks him as the 10ths says under his breath. 

“They're not sandshoes.” 

“Yes, they are.” I laugh following the men on horses. 


	14. Chapter 14

We all walk through the unbearable woods, I mean I thought I had seen bad but after a hour hike uphill and around tree roots I am surprised I didn't break my ankle. The 10th Doctor tries to talk to me on the way to the tower asking how I am here and I didn't come to him first and he missed me so much that he almost did something before he snapped his mouth shut. I wanted to tell him that I know, I saw everything unfold. I was at Donna’s wedding, you saw me but at the same time you did not. But I didn't even glance his way afraid of what I might see if I did. So Instead of talking I concentrated on walk in a different gravity my bones were used to. After an hour we finally get to the new looking prison called the tower.

“Come on, you lot, get in there.” The warder says pushing us in the big stone room.

“Ow.” I whisper as he slams the door shut. I walk over to the window with metal bars and look out at the woods that soon will be cut down to make london. I then here one of the Doctors scratching on the stone pillar.

“Three of you in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon.” I say looking out at the thames river.

“What are you doing?” The tenth says to the 11th. 

“Getting us out.” He replies with a short answer. That's when I hear a sonic sound and there is the warrior using it on the wooden door. 

“The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.” The 10th says leaning on the wall opposite of me.

“Should we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?” I joke looking back at him but he isn't looking at me but at the other Doctors. 

“Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?” He ask the warrior and for a brief moment I saw his eye twitch to an unknown object then back to the door.

“Oi, Chinny?” The 11th Doctor gasps looking up from his work.

“Yeah, you do have a chin.” The 10th replies then looks at me. “If he won't respond to me then tell us how you got here.” 

“No.” I whisper.

“What?” They both ask looking up at me.

“I said ‘No’ because I will have to tell you the long story on how came to be like this and I don't want to talk.” I say looking at them with a serious face then add. “And by I don't want to talk I mean you two until he-” I say pointing to the warrior. “- tells me what happened to my goddamn husband.” I yell.

They both look at me in a shocked expression because the only time I ever yelled at him was when he left me in 1987 when I caused a paradox. To be honest I loved getting some of the anger out, and partly is the face they are making. The 11th face is just shocked with his mouth opened and the 10th looks more upset than anything. The only face I don't see is the warrior.

“He left right after you.” He says quietly.

“So you don't know if he is alive is what you are say.” I question in hopes he can give me an answer I know he will give me.

“Yes.” He says. 

I nod my head and look out the everlasting horizon. My younger self would have died to have other Doctors around just so she could make hers jealous. But now all I could do is think on what I could possibly do to somehow save my new home. I see birds fly south and geese land into the brown river. I begin to hear them bicker about something and then deadly stares at each other.

“Can you shut up and let me think.” I whisper trying to think of a way out.

“What happened to the Rose I knew? She was never this hard and withdrawing.” The 10th says looking at me.

“The Rose you knew found out she can live forever, the Rose you knew time traveled to gallifrey and then forced to stay on that red rock you call a planet. She then was forced to become a Time Lord and she thought that was bad. She was forced to marry her loves best friend then break his heart while hers broke too. Oh how about her son becoming the inventor of the Daleks and her daughter being killed by one, and that starting the war that will destroy everything I have learned to love and care about.” I yell at him with tears streaming down my face. I poke his chest and look him in his beautiful whiskey brown eyes and whisper. “You think you have it bad, eh? You have no idea.” 

I turn around and walk back to the window closing my eyes thinking of a much happier time.

_ “Rose, Jack common there is a whole new world out there to discover.” The Doctor yells in excitement as I get on my jacket. _

_ “Uh Doc I think I am gonna take a raincheck and mingle with the locals, you guys go have fun.” Jack says in his thick american accent. He flashes a smile and leaves the Tardis with a slam of the door. I run out after him shivering at the sudden cold. “Rosie what are you doing?” _

_ “Why are you leaving? Promise me you will be back.” I smile and slightly shy. _

_ “I am leaving because I know I have no chance with any one of you two.” He says then groans. “You guys are so in love and you two can't even see it.” Then he looks down at me with a smile. “It's just so frustrating to see you two dance and smile and just talk to each other and not make a move forward. Go have a day with him and I promise I will be in by the time you get back.” Then he leaves walking down to trail to the small city. _

_ That's when I hear the footsteps and the muttering that it should be warmer than this. I smile and look behind me to see a man in a big leather jacket and a screwdriver in hand. He looks up into my eyes and smile a wide smile making his blue eyes sparkle. He brings his hand into mine and we walk down to the town. That whole day was filled with sightseeing, tasting of exotic foods and meeting of new people that looked like a human smurf. It is night with all of the stars out and the moon high in the sky. We both walk on the beach looking out onto the frozen waters that look like millions of diamonds twinkling in the sun. He talks about the times he has been here and was close to being forced to marry the queen but then she died and quickly to say ‘Oh but Rose I didn't do it, I think it was her gardener.’ I laugh and lean on his shoulder enjoying the way it rested so perfectly as if it were made for me. _

_ We grow more closer to the town where there is a some music was being played. We somehow got dancing to a slow song with smiles and laughters at how bad he can dance. _

_ “Rose.” he says. “Rose, Rose!” _

That's when I open my eyes and notice three sets of eyes on me with curious expressions. I take a deep breath and notice I have tears streaming down my face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask them as Clara stumbles into the jail. “Thank god you are here Clara, I was going crazy with them and I had to wait for you because well you are a fixed point in finding us.” I smile and hug her.

“How did you do that?” The 11th Doctor asks in wonder as he looks at her. 

“It wasn't locked.” She laughs.

“Right.” He says to himself scratching the back of his head.

“So they’re both you, then, yeah?” She asks walking into the room.

“Yes. You’ve met them before. Don't you remember?” He says walking closer to her. It's almost like they are gravitating around each other. I smile and stand back and watch the scene play out in front of me. Was this what Jack meant by saying that the Doctor and I seemed to work around each other like a machine?

“A bit. Nice suit.” She says looking at the 10th Doctor with a smile and slight wave of the hand clearly stunned by his handsome face.

“Thanks.” He replies looking at me.

“Hang on. Four of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?” She asks pointing at the wooden door.

“It should have been locked.” I whisper ashamed I couldn't think of that.

“Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?” The 11th Doctor wonders aloud. 

“Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it.” Elizabeth's voice rings from the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

We all follow out after her into the dirty and already old dungen. The 11th Doctor and Clara walk in front of us whispering stuff to one and another. I watch him grab her hand and her smile up to him. I take a deep breath remembering all of those memories of how a much younger Doctor did the same thing when nineteen year old me got the slightest bit scared. When come up to a old wooden door, and Elizabeth begins to speak.

“The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required.” She says over the sounds of machines and whispers of the zygons.

“So they want this one.” I inquire. 

“Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort.” She smiles walking into the room more.

“Commander, why are these creatures here?” The big slippery Zygon says to the Queen.

“Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating.” She says with a smile looking at the Zygon. He puts his hand on a small glass cube that looks like a dice, the vanishes. The paintings in front of us now house a figure on the barren landscape.

“That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now.” Clara states the obvious pointing towards the  

“It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as-” The warrior says as the 10th doctor butts in.

“Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come.” Says with excitement glinting in his eyes.

“You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups.” The 11th doctor tries to explain but fails miserably.

“And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.” Says mainly to herself.

“Exactly.” He says with a big smile. 

“And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?” The 1oth Doctor says as we stare at him in shock he would say something so horrid to one of the most brutal monarchs in all history. 

“Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.” She says in a high pitched voice.

“Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks.” He says nervously.

“My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions.” She says gathering her skirts and producing a dagger. “These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.” She scoffs.

“Zygons?” Clara asks in a confused voice looking up to the doctor with an explanation. 

“Men.” Elizabeth laughs. 

“And you actually killed one of them?” I ask crossing my arms due to the dampness of the stone room.

“I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?” She says looking at me in a angry look.

“Well, I'm going to need my Tardis.” The 10th Doctor says about to bolt.

“It has been procured already.” Elizabeth says in a sweat smile. 

“Ah.” He says scratching the back of his head.

“But first, my love, you have a promise to keep.” She says grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the stone room.

“What promise?” I whisper to the 11th Doctor as we follow after them.

“Marriage.” He says with a grimace while I laugh.

I am still laughing as we stand in the small courtyard waiting for the clergyman. The 10th Doctor looks at me with a pleading look almost asking to save him, I just smile and shake my head no. That's when the Clergyman comes and do the service with proud and practiced words.

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” He says with a dull voice. 

“Woo hoo!” Clara yells throwing picked flowers into the air. 

“You may kiss the bride.” Clergyman says walking away as the queen almost pounces on the doctor.

“Is there a lot of this in the future?” The warrior asks the 11th Doctor. 

“It does start to happen, yeah.” He responds glancing at my withering self.

“Godspeed, my love.” Elizabeth says pulling away with a big smack of lips.

“I will be right back.” He says to her pulling away running to the Tardis.

“Right then, back to the future.” He says as we all walk into the old girl.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“You've let this place go a bit.” The warrior says looking around the Taris with coral beams and duct tape rails.

“Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it.” The 11th replies to the warrior as Clara looks from behind him and I go up to the jump seat like old times.

“Don't you listen to them.” The 10th Doctor says petting the Tardis. An alarm goes off and he gets shocked. “Ow! The desktop is glitching.”

“Three of you from different time zones. It's trying to compensate.” I say jumping up reading the gallifreyan writing on the computer scan. 

“Hey, look. The round things.” The 11th Doctor says looking at the mixture of all three Tardises.

“I love the round things.” The 10th agrees with a smile like he is a child.

“What are the round things?” The 11th asks.

“No idea.” The 10th says standing back as I work on the console. 

“Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilised.” I yell with excitement while pulling a dark blue lever and the desktop changes into the 11th doctor's version.

“Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.” The 10th Doctor says twisting his face into disgust.

“Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it.” The 11th Doctor says piloting the Tardis with my help.

“No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive.” Clara say crossing her arms over her tiny body. We all stare at her with angry/calm faces. “Okay, so you've heard of that, then.” She says looking uncomfortable.

“Five minutes.” Kate's voice rings over from the computer and an alarm goes off. “There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?” She asks to a person.

“You would destroy London?” Kate's voice asks.

“To save the world, yes, I would.” The first Kate says,

“You're bluffing.” The second kate says.

“You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter.” The first one says as the Doctor begins to override the system so he can talk to them.

“Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?” The 11th Doctor asks talking into a mic from the desktop.

“Doctor?” Her voice asks.

“Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the Tardis.” He explains. “I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid.”

“I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off.” She says in a final tone.

“Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with.” I speak into the mic thinking back to my first Doctor. The one with big ears and a leather jacket who was so angered and depressed with the thing he called a Time War.

“Kate, we're trying to bring the Tardis in. Why can't we land?” He asks pushing a button and looking at me with a questioning look as I shrug pulling a lever and pressing a couple switches.

“I said, switch it off.” She yells clearly upset. 

“No, Kate, please. Just listen to us! Just let us land the Tardis and we can talk about this.” I yell back running around the Tardis trying to stabilize it.

“The Tower of London, totally Tardis-proof.” The 10th Doctor says pointing towards the computer as we all look at the writing.

“How can they do that?” Clara asks looking at the 11th Doctor for an explanation.

“Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable.” The 11th says flopping his hands into the air.

“We don't need to land.” The warrior says picking up the statis cube.

“Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up.” The 10th says as I smile taking the cube from the warriors hands.

“No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Oh that is bloody brilliant!” I laugh and kiss the warrior's cheek while turning around to the desktop. “Chinney call Mcgillop and tell him to take the painting of Arcadia to the Black Archive.” I say with a smile.

“Oi, my chin isn't that big.” He says rubbing his jaw.

“Yeah it is.” I laugh while setting up the cube.

He picks up the phone and tells him he is the Doctor and to bring the painting to the Black Archive. There was a pause and the Doctor says. “Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to.” There was another pause as the person talks. “You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveller, figure it out. I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?” He ask then hangs up. “Done.” He says.

I press the button and it seems like we are suspended in space. We walk down what once was a busy street but no a street full of rubble and dead time lords and daleks alike. Then time starts to move with all five us standing in the middle of the painting. Next to us a Dalek screams Exterminate to us five but the Doctors raise three Sonic screwdrivers sending the Dalek crashing through the painting, soon after we follow.

“Hello.” The warrior smiles putting his hands in his pockets.

“I'm the Doctor.” The 10th Doctor smiles and winking at me which is returned with a attitude look.

“Sorry about the Dalek.” The 11th says flopping his hands in front of him. 

“Also the showing off.” Also the showing off I point out looking at Clara to make sure she is okay. Her eyes are wide and her skin pale, but she is standing determined not to let weakness show.

“Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?” The 11th scolds kate like she is a child.

“The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do.” She says not looking at him but at her copy.

“Except make you both agree to halt it.” The 10th says sitting down as 11 follows.

“Not even three of you could do that.”

“You're about to murder millions of people.” I yell and soon after cursing myself for allowing emotion play into this.

“To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?” She says looking at me.

“None, but I become friends with a man who had down that. I saw what it had done to him and how he looked at the universe, he wanted to burn with people and you wanna know who stopped him time after time again. Me! So don't you dare make the decision to kill off the human race because you are scared!” I yell slamming my fists into the metal table. The three Doctors all looked at me in shock. But I can tell the 10th, my Doctor is fighting the urge to come over to and comfort me.

“And that turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.” The 11th says looking at anywhere but my face.

“You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong.” The 10th Doctor says making an effort at keeping his face calm.

“And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right.” The 11th says looking at his past self.

“How?” Kate laughs looking at him.

“Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.” The 10th smiles mischievously.

“Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.” The 11th smiles along with 

“Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.” I smile catching onto what they are thinking.

“And the key to perfect negotiation?” The 11th Doctor says raising his eyebrows to his younger self while shooting a smile in my direction.

“Not knowing what side you're on.” I smile wide like a crazy fool.

“So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out-” The 11th Doctor says looking over at the 10th for him to finish his statement.

“No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human-” He says with a slight smile crossing his arms.

“Or Zygon.” The 11th Doctor says then looks at his younger self and while saying. “Whoops a daisy.” They both take out their screwdrivers and point it at the memory filter on the ceiling.

“Cancel the detonation!” Both of the Kate's scream.

“Peace in our time.” I mutter.

While the Kate’s discuss the treaty I explores the photo array of past companions, starting with the Doctor's first companion my daughter, Susanna. I look at each one and smile at Sarah Jane’s young face with the crazy Doctor with a bright scarf. I laugh and look at the others until I got to mine, so young and hopeful. By the outfit I was wearing it was when I first started traveling with him. I look at Martha, Jack, Donna and the ponds. That's when I see Clara making her way to the Warrior, who is sitting in a big leather chair.

“Hello.” Her voice whispers shyly.

“Hello.” He gravely answers.

“I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.” She says looking at the other two doctors who seem to be arguing about something.

“I look forward to it. Is there a problem?” He says lightly.

“The Doctor, my, my Doctor, he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.” She says hopeful.

“One would.” He simply states.

“You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.” She says to him with hope in her voice.

“You're very sure of yourself.” He says shocked as I look at them.

“He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.” Clara says like she knows the Doctor in and out.

“Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?” He asks he shifting in the leather seat.

“Your eyes. You're so much younger.” She whispers.

“Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come.” He says then looks at a dark corner. “I'm ready.” He says.

That's when I walk over to him with a questioning face. “Who's there? Who were you talking to?” When I get to the leather chair he is vanished into thin air. “Guys he went missing!” I yell as the two Doctors run up to Clara and I. They sonic the area and smile at each other.

“He went back to Gallifrey.” They say at the same time.

We all run to the Tardis’s trying to get back to him in time before he makes the decision. The 11th takes Clara with him and I go with the 10th with a calm attitude. When we walk in he stops in his tracks and hugs me and without a word I hug him back enjoying the bone crushing hug that I used to love so much. He then speaks into my hair.

“Why is your hair brown? I miss the blond.” He says pulling back a bit so I can answer.

“Brown is my natural hair color, I just dyed it blond because of jimmy.” I whisper into his shoulder.

“Oh, well did I tell you it looks beautiful nevertheless. So tell me about your life on Gallifrey, did you love it? Did you hate it?”

“Oh Doctor, I absolutely loved Gallifrey. Once I got accepted into society it was easier but before that no one talked to me except for three people and the maids.” I laugh as he smiles.

“That's good, now let's go save Gallifrey.” He says as we run to the console.


	17. Chapter 17

We park the Tardis next to the older Doctor and we all walk out at the same time into an old barn. I look around and see the Moment sitting in the middle of the room looking proud with a red button that looks like a rose.

“I told you. He hasn't done it yet.” Clara says to the 11th looking proud that she was right.

“Go away now, all of you. This is for me.” The warrior says waving his hands as if to shoo us away into the Tardis’s.

“These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.” The 10th says aloud.

“So something let us through.” I whisper in shock.

“Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.” The warrior says looking at the moment.

“All those years, burying you in my memory.” The 10th Doctor says looking at his past self with regret. 

“Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.” The 11th says walking over to the moment.

“Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else.” The 10th whispers standing next to both of the other Doctors.

“You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right.” The 11th says looking at his past self.

“But this time-” The 10th breaths. 

“You don't have to do it alone.” The 11th ends the sentence and they both place their hand on the big red button.

“Thank you.” The warrior says not looking at anyone.

“What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.” The 10th Doctor whispers as I bore my eyes into his back.

“And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save.” The 11th says looking back at Clara and I. I look him in the eye and shake my head. 

“What? What is it? What?” He says looking so out of place, so out of hope.

“Nothing.” I whisper sounding angry and most likely look angry.

“No, it's something. Tell me.” He pleads with me.

“You told me oh so long ago you wiped out your own people. I just. I never pictured you actually doing it, that's all.” I whisper then the surrounding area goes dark.

“What's happening?” Clara asks sounding slightly panicked.

“Nothing. It's a projection.” The warrior says as we begin to see Gallifrey at war. Children are running and hiding, parents crying  _ screaming _ for their child to be alive. Daleks marching down the road once full of children playing no with debris.

“These are the people you're going to burn?” Clara whispers with tears in her eyes.

“There isn't anything we can do.” The 10th answers sounding upset with himself for even thinking that.

“He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn.” The 11th says looking at his shoes.

“Look at you. The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you.” Clara whispers as he looks at her as if she has the answer.

“And what am I?” He asks.

“Have you really forgotten?” She says as a tear falls down her cheek. 

“Yes. Maybe, yes.” He says confused still looking at her.

“We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero.” She smiles slightly.

“Then what do I do?” He finally asks her.

“What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?” She asks as more tears fall. Then as if it were nothing the fighting stops, frozen into a slice of time.

“Never cruel or cowardly.” The 10th says looking at me with sad eyes. 

“Never give up, never give in.” The warrior says looking at nothing. Then the image vanishes as if it was never there. 

“You're not actually suggesting that you guys change your own personal history?”

“We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.” The 11th says with a smile.

“What, exactly?” The warrior questions.

“Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind.” The 11th doctor says taking out the sonic and sonic's the button into the Moment box.

“There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking.” The warrior says pointing up towards the sky.

“Yeah, there is. There is.” The 11th smiles waiting for them to get it.

“But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know.” The 10th says in his english accent.

“Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements.” I laugh catching on.

“What? What don't they know?” Clara asks confused.

“This time, there's three of us.” The 11th says motioning to his past selves. 

“Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!” The warrior smiles brightly.

“Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!” The 10th says jumping and high fiving the his Tardis.

“Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries.” The 11th says fixing his bow tie with a smug smile.

“She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see.” The warrior says putting his hands in his silver hair.

“Eh? Who did?” The 11th asks confused looking the the 10th Doctor and I. 

“Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you.” He says kissing the hair with his hands. His eyes gravitate towards wooden boxes, then time freezes except for me and my old face, young face with my used to be blond curls.

“Hello.” She smiles with a wave of a hand and a tongue touch smile.

“Who are you?” I ask in shock falling against the Tardis.

“The Moment or Bad Wolf. Can't remember.” She laughs then hops down to look at the 10th Doctor. “My big question for you though is why did you fall for such an old  odd alien? I mean you were a happy human and could have stayed human but you decided to swallow the soul of the Tardis and become the Bad Wolf, why?” She looks at me with golden eyes.

“I loved him.” I whisper.

“That's past tense dear, you still do love him and I the Bad wolf love him too. You broke into my walls and changed my mind on this man Rose. So I have one thing that I ask of you, just one thing, give him a last kiss. He at least deserves that.” She whispers stroking his face.

“Fine.” I whisper and time starts again with words leaving the Doctor's lips.

“Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?” The 10th Doctor looks shocked. He looks at the 11th whose face has gone slack and mine with tears falling down my cheeks. 

“So what are we doing? What's the plan?” Clara asks walking closer to the Doctors.

“The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.” The warrior explains.

“The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?” The 10th says looking at the 11th Doctor and Clara.

“Tiny bit of an ask.” Clara says. 

“The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.” He smiles at that tiny victory.

“Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.” The warrior says with a pleased tone as I look them in shock. My home gone, with a blink of an eye.

“But where would Gallifrey be?” Clara questions.

“Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away. Almost like in its own dimension.” The 10th explains as he looks at me.

“Exactly.” The oldest Doctor says with smile.

“Like a painting.” The warrior agrees.


	18. Chapter 18

We fly to the planet gallifrey with hopeful emotions. I hear the Doctor’s voice talking to the general explaining what they are going to do. I look at him nervousness overriding my emotions. What if this doesn't work?

“Ready?” He asks looking at me with a questioning look.

“Ready.” I declare pulling a lever.

*****

“I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong.” The warrior says drinking tea sitting down next to Clara on the bench. With all of the Tardis’s lined up in a row and everyone talking and looking at the painting, you would think this was some small gathering but it was in reality a farewell. I stand right in front of the painting with a smile on my face knowing that my second home is still safe.

“Life and soul, you are.” Clara laughs.

“What is it actually called?” The 10th Doctor asks drinking his tea.

“Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls.” I whisper placing my hands behind my back.

“Not very encouraging.” The warrior mutters.

“How did it get here?” The 10th Doctor asks.

“No idea.” The eldest responds.

“There's always something we don't know, isn't there?” The 10th Doctor says eyeing the painting like it's his worst enemy.

“One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honor and a privilege.” The warrior says placing down his tea cup and saucer.

“Likewise.” The 10th says nodding his head.

“Doctor.” The eldest says with a smile.

“And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.” Says flirting with Clara.

She laughs it off and pats his hand. “That's right. Aim high.”

“I won't remember this, will I?” The warrior asks standing up.

“The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.” I whisper still looking at the painting.

“So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!” He laughs about to go into his Tardis when I stop him.

“Hey go to London 2005 at a shop named Henricks, there will be a girl in a basement that will need you and soon you will need her.” I smile not daring looking at the other two Doctors.

“Very well Lady Rose, and you be good.” He laughs kissing my cheek and leaves. I smile as the Tardis begins to vanish thinking of what him finding the blonde shop girl and how he will fall in love with her as the run through time and space.

“I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.” The 1oth doctor asks the eldest.

“Tell you what?” The eldest looks at him like he is crazy.

“Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.” The 10th explains.

“I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions.” The 11th says looking at me.

“But that's not how it's supposed to be. I saw all of your prophecies and none of them says that.” I say looking over my shoulder.

“That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where we're going.” He says with a shrug.

“Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.” The 10th says putting down his tea and looks at me. “Be good, eh?” He laughs as I smile.

“On it.” Clara says bowing her head.

“Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go.” He says about to walk in the Taris.

“Wait!” I yell running up to him giving him a hug. He wraps his arms around my body and puts his face in hair. I pull back a little and with a smile I kiss him. It only lasts a few seconds, but it was enough to tell him that I still love him. “Now you be good, eh?” I laugh leaning my forehead against his.

“Will do. Unless, well you can come with me?” He whispers against my cheek.

“Nah, planet Earth needs a set of Time Lordy hands to keep it safe. Plus I wouldn't mind seeing Jack again.” I laugh pulling away from the hug. “Go on now, you have a wife to get back too.” I laugh when he scrunches up his face.

“Okay, bye my love.” He says as I step away from the his Tardis.

“Bye.” I whisper as he closes the doors, and the time machine disappeared into nothing.

I look behind me and see Clara and the Doctor trying to talk giving the younger Doctor and I some time alone. I laugh and grab my tea from the bench and sit down next to clara.

“Let me guess he has never told you the great story of the Doctor and the Bad Wolf.” I say without looking at her.

“No he hasn't.” She says without looking at me, probably too shy about it.

“Well you should talk to him about it. It's one hell of a story, is it Doctor?” I smile looking at him.

“It is.” He says standing up looking at Clara. “I think it's time to go.”

“Very well, bye Rose.” She smiles about to step towards the Tardis.

“Hey Clara some advice for you, when he regenerates don't get scared. He will go into a pillar of golden flame and then his face and body will change, but it is still him. If you need any help just call me.” I smile writing my number on her hand.

“Okay.” She smiles walking into the Tardis leaving me alone with the Doctor.

“I miss you.” He blurts as soon as the door slams shut.

I turn my body to face him. “But you can't, it's obvious that the universe doesn't want us together.” I whispered walking closer to him placing my hand on his cheek.

He leans in and kisses it. “Since when did you follow the universes needs?” He asks.

“Since I became me, the true me.” I pull away and straighten my blouse. “I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other, but in the mean time try to stay out of trouble, yeah?”

He laughs shaking his head. “Me stay out of trouble Rose Tyler, did you forget who you are talking to?”

“No, but go on save a couple planets.” I laugh pushing him towards the Tardis.

“Yes ma'am.” and with a flash of smile and a fixing of a bow tie he is gone and the Tardis thinning out of air.

I stay awhile longer staring at the painting that I once called home. To be honest it was the most home I felt since mum got trapped in that parallel universe and I love him. But now I do have hope for this small red planet, hope that it will be safe and will come back. And I know who is going to save it, not me or the Doctor, but Gallifrey themselves.

 

 **The End** …

_Or maybe not..._


End file.
